The invention relates generally to the field of attachment systems and more specifically to method and apparatus for attaching electrical and/or mechanical accessories and other devices to the structure and electrical system of a vehicle.
Currently in motor vehicles, seats, mirrors, foot pedals and the steering wheel are generally the only adjustable features from a relatively fixed pivot point. Most other devices in a vehicle, such as a clock, speedometer, radio, cup holder, door-mounted arm rest, etc., are typically fixed in a particular place and cannot be readily adjusted, moved, removed or substituted by the user. Moreover, such other devices also have limited adjustability. Additionally, the vehicle typically provides electrical access for powered accessories only by way of a cigarette lighter type outlet, which is ordinarily located on the front dashboard and, in some cases, on the rear side of the center console or other locations. The current motor vehicle only allows for limited power connections and only at predetermined locations, resulting in trailing power wires.
Applicants have recognized that It would be desirable to provide a system that allows for a variety of mechanical and electrical devices to be connectable in a variety of locations within the vehicle and subsequently adjustable or removable, such that the user can easily customize or tailor the vehicle to fit the user's needs.